The Conversation
by Ultracape
Summary: There is something that Hughes needs to say to Neal which will determine his future


Nothing belongs to me.

By Ultracape

Neal fidgeted.

That in and of itself was a contradiction in terms because Neal Caffrey, con man extraordinaire had prided himself on never breaking under any type of pressure.

Yet, he had to admit to himself, if not the man who summoned him with a double finger point just as he was leaving for the day after the take down of Cook, that SAC Reese Hughes made him nervous.

Neal straightened his jacket and his tie, partly out of playing the dutiful role of a subordinate and part out of his own jitters, and made his way to the top of the stairs. He gave a mournful glance at Peter's empty office, startled when he looked back that Hughes' eyes had lingered in that direction for just a few seconds longer than his own and then followed Hughes into his office.

"Take a seat Caffrey," Hughes indicated before sitting down himself, shuffling a few papers and taking a deep sigh settling himself deeply into his seat.

Neal quickly inventoried his own actions since he'd returned from Cape Verde and he somewhat abashed could confess if only to himself, he'd been a saint and that the only somewhat questionable actions he'd taken had been under the watchful eye of Peter. He relaxed a little, sitting back, with a slight groan as his wound pulled a bit still.

"How's the leg doing?" Hughes asked.

"Except for a slight scar it's coming along. The Bureau's doctor cleared me at the beginning of the week."

Hughes sighed again and shook his head. "And yet it still pains you but you won't admit it, will you? You still have to lie, even if it's a little white one to salve your pride, or your facade. No, don't answer me. I'm not as blind or dumb as some may think, Caffrey."

Neal's jitters, returned with a vengeance.

"Am I in trouble sir?"

Hughes' neutral expression became even blanker which hadn't seemed possible, "That's what we're here to determine. Before we go on, let me assure you that you are not under arrest and so nothing you say here can or will be used against you." Hughes' gestured to the corners of the room, "All cameras and recorders have been turned off and for all intents and purposes, you and I are not here and this conversation is not taking place. However, how you comport yourself to me during this conversation will determine whether you go back to your apartment tonight or go back to prison. I hope for your sake I am making myself very clear but if I'm not, do not even think about lying to me Neal or using the word, 'allegedly' in any answer you might attempt."

Neal did not ever remember gulping before during a conversation but Hughes was scaring the shit out of him and so he barely nodded his understanding.

"I'm faced with a dilemma Neal. I don't like dilemmas. You have a lot of secrets. Agent Kramer, while I disagree with his actions and deplore his motivations concerning you, was not wrong in that. I've also taken a much closer look at your files and as cleverly as they were written by Peter, Berrigan and Jones, there are a few things that are open to interpretation. I also don't like ambiguity."

"I,"

"Don't," Hughes held up his hand stopping Neal. "You will sit and listen to what I have to say before you speak." Hughes stood up and came around the desk and leaned against it, much like Peter did occasionally. That Hughes now towered over Neal, he realized, was a technique of body language. He could appreciate the depth use of the tactic even as he realized that the knowledge did not make him immune.

"You've been used and targeted by too many agents in the Bureau repeatedly." the statement, though the truth, caught Neal by surprise.

"Fowler and Rice, if they'd done to anyone else what they put you through they'd be thrown in prison themselves. And Collins," Hughes' just shook his head, "I'd file charges against him for shooting you if I didn't think it would do you more harm than good at this point."

Neal smiled but suppressed it as Hughes expression hardened a bit. "You've done good work here Caffrey. You're brave; you've acted within your own questionable code but given what I perceive of that code, with integrity. You're definitely loyal to Peter and your teammates, putting your life on the line for them without a second thought. I know that and all of that is to your credit. But," Hughes held up his hand to stop Neal from responding, "There are some unanswered questions like, how were you able to afford that lifestyle you were experiencing in Cape Verde? Don't answer that."

Neal could almost hear the prison bars clanging shut as he fidgeted just a bit more, feeling the ache in his thigh grow.

"I believe in justice, Neal. I believe in punishment to fit the crime but no more than that. Right now, right at this point, I believe that the crimes you've committed and the secrets you still have are more than balanced by the wrong that agents of the bureau have done to you, but then we come to Peter."

For all the crimes that Neal had committed and he knew there were several harddrives in the bureau devoted just to him, he'd barely felt a twinge of guilt. Yet for what Peter and Elizabeth had gone through because of him wouldn't let him rest. He did not know how he could ever make it up to them. It was an unpayable debt. The expression on his face must have pleased Hughes somewhat as the line of his lips softened just a bit.

"Peter's career will recover, Neal. He's too good an agent and despite his sometimes questionable actions for your benefit, no one doubts his integrity or his motivations. But let me make this crystal clear. From this point on, if Peter crosses the line, you're going back to prison for life. I don't care if it's a parking ticket. I'll make it my mission in life. He has repeatedly put his career, his family and his life at risk for the sake of your actions and I won't see him go down for it. He's my friend to and what he'd do for the sake of your friendship, I will do for him. Therefore, until the Justice Department deems your sentence is complete and that anklet comes off I'm making his actions your responsibility. Are we clear?"

Neal felt the blood drain from his face as he nodded. "Yes sir."

Hughes gave what passed for a smile with him. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Now go home and have a good night," he said dismissing Neal, again with a wave.

Neal stood slowly, and even at that, it took a moment for him to steady himself. "Good night sir," he said partly out of good manners, but mostly out of fear and newfound respect. Turning to leave he gave in to a slight lime as his leg ached more now than it did before. He was tired and yes and stressed, very very stressed. He'd faced many a dangerous man in his life, many a powerful man, but none had put the fear of god into him that Hughes just had.

Yet, as he made his way down the stairs he realized that Hughes had just handed him the challenge of his life, something he'd never had to face before but something that opened up endless possibilities and excited him with the question. How was he going to be responsible for Peter Burke? Now that was a life's work that would insure he would never again be bored.

AN: This was a conversation that I felt should have been had at some point. Also, it intrigued me that more than in Power Play, Neal's and Peter's places in the scheme of things had been reversed.


End file.
